


Strawberry and Banana Milkshake

by Beautifully_Spoken



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_Spoken/pseuds/Beautifully_Spoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were having a beautiful morning but Harry had to go and make a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry and Banana Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> I made a happy story ^.^ I hope someone likes it cause it might be a bit crap, but then again I think that of everything I write. xD Maybe everything I write is a bit crappy. Well, please excuse my horrible grammar and any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys and this is very much fiction.

Harry walks into the kitchen scratching his belly and yawning. He's shirtless and wearing sweatpants that ride low on his hips. His hair a unkempt mess from sleeping. He smiles as he sees Zayn, dressed up, at the stove cooking something that smells delicious. He makes his way over to Zayn and wraps his arms around his waist planting a kiss to his neck.   
"Morning babe." Zayn says briefly looking at him with a small smile.   
"Morning," Harry says voice gruff from sleep, "Your making breakfast."   
"Yes," Zayn replies chuckling,"as you can see, that is exactly what I am doing."   
Harry laughs and plants a kiss to the top of Zayn's head this time.   
"Well in that case, would you like me to make us some milkshakes?" Harry asks, nuzzling his face into the back of Zayn's neck. Zayn turns around in Harry's arms and wraps his arms around his neck.  
"Mm, Yes I would like that very much."   
Harry smiles and leans down to connect their lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Zayn pulls away and smiles. Then he's pushing Harry away playfully and says, "Go make our milkshakes."   
Harry chuckles as Zayn turns back around to continue cooking their breakfast. Harry takes off the lid to the blender then starts getting the stuff to make a strawberry and banana milkshake. He opens the freezer grabbing the carton of vanilla ice cream and a handful of ice which he quickly drops into the blender. Then he opens the fridge grabbing the carton of strawberrys and the milk, placing them next to the blender. He looks around and spots the bananas on the table and he goes to grab one and comes back. Once he makes sure he has everything he drops in 6 strawberrys, the banana, a scoop of ice cream and around half a glass of milk. He bits his lip trying to remember if he forgot anything. He can't think of anything important so he presses the blend button, and... then everything is everywhere.  
He lets out a yelp as ice hits him on the face and he could hear Zayn yelling at him to turn it off but he can't see with all the ice cream and milk and then a tan hand is reaching over and slamming the off button on the blender and oh. He forgot the lid. He looks next to him at Zayn whos hair is covered with the gooey stuff and it's all over his nice clothes. And fuck, that's right, Zayn has a meeting this morning. He remembers Zayn telling him before they went to sleep last night that his boss was thinking of promoting him, but that he needed to go to a meeting first and that he was nervous and Harry had told him he'll do great. Now Harry feels horrible.   
"WHAT THE FUCK HARRY?!?"  
"I'm so sorry Zayn!"  
"SERIOUSLY! I HAVE A MEETING IN 20 MINUTES AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO WEAR, JESUS CHRIST HARRY YOU'RE SO STUPID!"  
Harry flinches at Zayns words and watches as he storms out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. He feels like crying a little for ruining the beautiful morning they were having. He quickly wipes away a couple of stray tears and looks over at the stove, there are two plates next to the stove with eggs on them and Harry feels even worse as he realizes that Zayn was already setting the plates before his stupid milkshake went and ruined everything. To make it worse he also sees that it got on half of the things Zayn had cooked. He sighs and leans against the counter pressing his hands to his face, to stop himself from crying, and because he was mad at himself. He stands there for a bit before he realizes that there is still enough food for one. So he quickly trys to clean himself as best as he can and grimaces at how sticky he feels, but he can take a shower later so he ignores it and begins to clean the kitchen as fast as he can. Once he is done he grabs a clean plate and puts what is left of the breakfast on it. He places it on the table and then grabs a glass and fills it up with orange juice. Then he sees Zayn storm into the living room and grab his briefcase.  
"Zayn, I put what's left over on a pla-"   
"I don't have time," Zayn growls, cutting him off, "you eat it." And then he is grabbing his keys and walking out the door slamming it shut behind him. Harry sighs and sits down on the table, he isn't hungry anymore but he eats the food anyway so it could not go to waste. Afterwards he drags himself to the bathroom and walks into the shower he finally lets himself cry a little for being stupid, and useless. He stays in there for 15 minutes before he gets out, walks to his room and pulls on his briefs and nothing else. Then he walks to the living room and throws himself on the couch. He sighs and grabs the remote turning on the telly and leaves it on a random movie that's playing. Then he closes his eyes for a bit.

******

Harry feels someone shaking him, and he opens his eyes to see Zayn crouching down in front of him. Harry automatically throws himself on Zayn causing them to tumble on the floor, Harry on top of Zayn. He buries his head in Zayn's neck and starts rambling,  
"Im so sorry Zayn please forgive me, i'm so stupid I forg..."  
"Harry."  
"The lid and I didn't realize, and then it was all over you an-"  
"Harry!" Zayn yells startling Harry. "Look at me."  
Harry lifts himself up so he is straddling Zayns hips and looks down into his eyes. Zayn grabs Harrys hips and squeezes gently.   
"You don't have to be sorry for anything, okay? It was an accident and I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was still nervous about the meeting and of messing up and I just let my temper get to me, I shouldn't have called you stupid Harry, because you're not. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happen to me. And I should have eaten the breakfast you served me because you were trying and I just dissed you. And i'm sorry, please forgive me?" Zayn asked looking up at Harry as if he couldn't bear the fact that he had been so cruel to him. Harry leaned down and kissed him hard and Zayns hands automatically reached up to tangle in his hair. Harry let his tounge run along the seam of Zayns lips and Zayn opened his mouth allowing Harry to slip his tounge in and start to caress the roof of Zayns mouth. Zayn moaned as Harry began to grind down against him, his cock slowly hardening. Zayn's hands slid down to Harry's bum and slowly started kneading the soft flesh. Harry gasped against his mouth and bit down on Zayns bottom lip, he tugged on it and slowly let it slip from his teeth. They were panting into each others mouth as they continued to slowly grind against each other.   
"Of course I forgive you, you dork." Harry said planting a kiss on Zayn's kiss swollen lips. Then he rolled off Zayn and got up making Zayn let out a whine and thrust into the air at the loss.   
"Come on, let's go into the bedroom, I am not having make up sex on the floor." Harry said holding a hand out for Zayn, which he took and pulled himself up. Zayn smiled and kissed Harry softly,   
"I love you, Haz."   
"I love you too, Zee, now let's go before I die of blue balls."   
Harry started making his way to the bedroom and Zayn laughed as he followed his boyfriend into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tease but if I tried to write smut you would all run away in horror. (that is if you guys aren't already doing that) This was inspired by me making a milkshake unlike Harry though I did put the lid on. :) Comment and tell me what you think. :) If you liked it kudos to you! :D (and to me hopefully?c:)


End file.
